Eternity: Everlasting Love
by Snarehead Daredevil
Summary: This is my first story here in fanfinction so it might not be good. My version of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori's love. It is not really based on the real story on what Disney told us of them. I hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Beginning

One day in Clarion's childhood, her father said that they will be moving to another place. Clarion have never met her mother, her father, Greg, has told her that her mother, Clarisse, hasalready died. She is moving away with her cousin, Caleb, her nanny, Maria, who was like a mother to her and her father.

When they arrived the house they explored it and unpacked their stuff in their rooms. After they were finished she and Caleb played in their backyard. When Caleb through the ball to her it rolled to their neighbors' yard. The ball was given back to them by a boy named Nathaniel or Nathan for short, and a girl named Trixie who soon became good friends with Clarion and Caleb, who fell in love with Trixie when he met her. Both their families spent time together and became good friends. But after a few months Nathan told Clarion they will leave to go back to Canada in two days.

Three days after Nathan left, Greg went to a park, he was robbed by kids and a little boy named Milori helped him. Milori brought him to his small home to help heal him before he goes home. Milori lives with his grandmother, Virginia and haven't known his parents since he was born. For the help that Milori and Virginia gave him, Greg asked for them to live with his family instead of this small house. They accepted, after arguing with Greg to do or give anything in return, so they will help with the work needed around the house. And with that they went to get some rest before leaving to go to the home of the Green family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Unexpected Arrival

With the unexpected arrival, the two kids didn't really accept Milori easily, especially for Caleb. Caleb tortured Milori with many housework every day, while Clarion felt closer to him every time she tried to talk to him.

One day when Caleb was bullying Clarion for fun and won't give back her doll, Milori helped her get it back which made Clarion accept him in the family. Suddenly, Caleb hit Milori on his face which started a very bad fight that got them both in trouble. Greg saw the fight and talked to the two boys. Greg said angrily " Why did you two punched each other ?"." Well it's Milori's fault uncle, he didn't mind his own business and had to go hit me for no reason" Caleb said, obviously lying. "That is not the truth, sir" Milori said. And with that Caleb said, " Uncle would you believe a boy not even related to you and whom you've met only for a few weeks or me, your nephew, who you've known since my birth." " Daddy don't believe Caleb he started the fight, and Milori just went to help me get my doll back from him", said Clarion. Greg believed his daughter, said sorry to Milori, and talked to Caleb, well scolded him.

"Clarion thank you for what you did back there I owe you" , said Milori. Clarion said, " its no problem you've helped me several times anyways." "Do you wanna go to the hill", Milori asked. Clarion said yes and was amused by the beauty of the hill and the view it has. They made a promise that both will never give up on each other no matter how stupid it is and will always fight for each other. They both started playing around and in that moment both knew that they will always be there by each others side no matter what


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Confession

After 10 years, Milori and Clarion were walking on the hill and he found a necklace that had a heart decorated with rubies around it. They both grew feelings for each other as they were growing up. Clarion wanted the necklace so badly but Milori said, "I would only give this necklace to the first person I truly fall in love with." Clarion however was thinking that she shouldn't confess her feelings for him since he might like another person.

On Clarion's birthday party, she was supposed to have a date to dance with her and stay with her but wasn't sure if she should ask Milori. Greg asked Milori to do it and he was eager to be with Clarion throughout her party. He was planning to confess to her after her party.

A few minutes before Clarion's entrance everything was already ready for her and people were already waiting for her. As Milori was about to pick her up from her room, he saw her and thought that she was breathtaking. She wore a purple gown that was long. It was full of glitters on the top which made a beautiful design that made it look like it was lighting up, the bottom had intricate swirls. The dress was dark purple at the top but faded into a light purple as it goes down. She wore light makeup that really showed her natural beauty. Her hair was a little bit curled in the bottom. As Milori stared at her, he fell more in love with her, if that was even possible.

He led her down to the party and the spotlights were on both of them. The two danced in the first dance then he gave Clarion to her father. Virginia kept on teasing Milori about Clarion for she knew about his crush on her. Caleb then started going to Milori and kept on threatening him to leave his life there or else he would do something to his grandmother. Milori answered back saying, " I don't need to leave this place or my life here because you want me too, I will leave because I want to." Caleb said "You have a lot of confidence, your just a worker anyways" then he punched him. Milori punched back and they fought, which caused many people to try and stop the fight. Then Milori noticed Clarion tearing up and running away. They were both scolded by Greg for doing a childish act (again).

Milori ran to the one place he knew Clarion would be, the hill, that contained many of their beautiful memories. He saw her under the tree sobbing. He ran to her and tried to stop her from crying. He said," Ree, please stop crying it is your birthday". She said sadly in return "why do you and Caleb have to fight again all I asked was a day that had no argument but only enjoyment." He told her to stand and close her eyes as he gave her her birthday gift. She gasped as she opened her eyes and said " Milori this is the necklace you told me you'll give to your true love." He said, " Clarion I don't know if you'll like what I will tell you but I'm here right now not just to comfort you but to tell you of the feelings I have for you, Clarion I love you and I don't know if you like me back not as a friend but as a lover." She smiled now knowing that he also have the same feelings as what she has for him. She hugged him and by the expression he has he was confused and shocked. She said " Milori you don't have to worry because I also like you and I thought you would not return the same feelings I have." Then they embraced each other and both shared a breathtaking kiss.

After 5 years...

Clarion was already a 21 yr. old girl, Milori was 23, and Caleb, 27. Greg died because of a heart attack and Caleb thought it was all Milori's fault since he was the last person to talk to him before the heart attack. He tortured Milori after his uncle's death, for example when he accused him of stealing money he tied him to a horse and dragged him around their farmland and yard twice. But that never stopped the love that grew between Clarion and Milori to stop.

One day an unexpected arrival came and greeted them on their farm and boy were Clarion and Milori surprised...


End file.
